Now that i have you
by Inferno91
Summary: Longer summary inside... hey! another one fo my KaiHilary songfics... i have an obsession... Hehe... Anyway... Kai reflects about how he loves Hilary and asks her out...


**NOW THAT I HAVE YOU**

By: Eternal-Eclipse

Eternal-Eclipse: Time for...

Tyson: LUNCH!!!

Eternal-Eclipse: Baka!!!! Not lunch! Time for...

Max: SUGAR!!!!!!

Eternal-Eclipse: URASAI!!!!

Rei: Time for what?

Eternal-Eclipse: As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted inserts a glare to Max and Tyson time for another KaiHilary!!!!!!!!

Kai: --;; I hate life...

Eternal-Eclipse: WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

**Summary: **_Kai um... realizes that he likes Hilary... and knows it's true love... So... he plans to tell her, thus, he invites her out one night... Crappy summary... I know..._

**Notes:** Italics are the lyrics... obviously, the title of the song is 'Now that I have you' but I'm not sure who sang it.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade isn't mine. The song isn't mine. The world isn't mine... Life is so unfair...

Kai's POV 

_All of my life it seemed that something had been missing, I didn't know what to do..._

Nothing interesting really happens to me... same old same old. We train, we join a tourney, and we win... I want power... with it, I know I will be complete. But now that I have that power... it doesn't seem right... something... is not there...

_Days would pass me by each as lonely as the other, 'til i met you..._

Everything seems to typical to me... each day has as much loneliness and boringness... everything seems so 'un-special'. Each day is lonely and incomplete...

But then... I met her...

Hilary.

_You opened the door and let the sunshine in. My life will never be the same again..._

When I met her... I knew there was something extraordinary... she brought me joy... the joy and happiness I thought I'd never have...

Then I realized I love her...

And it filled that empty space in me... All I needed after all was...

Love.

_Now that I have you everything just seems so right; now that I have you I'm alive..._

Now that I've discovered that... all the things... seem fine. There's no more blank emotion... no more hollow feeling that I'm alone... I feel that I'm gonna change for the better... nothing will be the same again...

They'll be better.

_You are the song that I'll be singing my whole life to. I'm living in a brighter world now that I have you..._

I know she's the one... I'll risk everything for her... my world now is happy... Although I always thought that happiness and joy were just crap, it's just because I've never felt it before. I didn't know how good it felt.

_Looking ahead I see the two of us together (we're walking hand in hand) I'll never let you go..._

Hopefully, sometime in the future, we could be together... if given the opportunity, of course, I wont let it pass. I'll take every risk.

_You are so dear to me and it isn't any wonder why I love you so.._

Hilary's special to me... though I probably never would admit it verbally... but, I wont get anywhere if I just shut up to myself... the truth must be known.

Hilary must know. It's just I believed, I would know the person I would wanna love for the rest of my life at the first glance. None of my fans gave me the appeal that Hilary gave me.

Her smile makes my stomach flutter.

Her voice always leaves me tongue-tied.

Her grace never fails to captivate me.

Her everything amuses me.

And that's when I realized, I loved her.

_You opened the door and let the sunshine in. My life will never be the same again..._

IT was Hilary who gave me this wonderful feeling I never thought I'd ever have or experience.

Happiness.

Joy.

Love.

_Now that I have you everything just seems so right; now that I have you I'm alive..._

It's so fascinating... how this feeling ever existed and I have failed to try ever feeling it... Hilary inspires me, she's truly an inspiration...

_You are the song that I'll be singing my whole life to. I'm living in a brighter world now that I have you..._

I'll give my whole heart to her... but it scares me that maybe, I might never be able to tell her that. I might be too shy... It's because everyone knows me as a loner, a merciless warrior who's immune from all emotions.

They were wrong.

I was forced to block feeling and emotions.

_I feel this love is real, I see it in your eyes..._

It is in that special night I decided to attempt. I'd ask Hilary out and tell her personally. Just simple. Under the moonlight on a grassy hill, just us... seems so perfect.

But can I do it?

I asked her out. She agreed. I smiled.

_You take my hand and i understand you are mine, you are mine... _

While walking to where I'm leading her, she takes hold of my hand. Her warm hand entangling with my cold one. Hilary looks at me and smiles.

My cheeks went red.

"You look really handsome today." She said.

My cheeks, if possible, grew even redder.

Of course, even thought it's just simple, I dressed for the occasion... (A/n: though he still looks the same... V)

_Now that I have you, everything just seems so right. Now that I have you I'm alive..._

Now that it's just Hilary and me, everything seems so perfect, so wonderful, and so unique. I would have killed myself for ever doubting this feeling... but, I wont do that. I wanna live, with Hilary.

_You are the song that I'll be singing my whole life to. I'm living in a brighter now that I have you..._

She's my all. My world would crumble without her. I came out of the shell I've been hiding in forever. (A/n: Is Kai a turtle?!)

_Now that I have you, everything just seems so right. I'm living in a brighter now that I have you..._

It's time, I feel it, and I know it. I'm all jittery. She's brightened my world, and she deserves to know my feelings.

"Hilary..." I began, nervous.

"Yes Kai?" She smiles ever so softly, her angelic face more noticeable.

I smiled as well, yes, she would understand.

"I love you."

The words that I've been keeping are out.

She smiles.

"I love you too."

Eternal-Eclipse: DONE!

Rei: Is this... based on a true story?

Kai: NO! DUH!!!!! I crave for power not love! I'm not some love-sick lunatic!

Rei: oo Okay, I get the point.

Max: Y'know, Eclipse, can I call you that? Yeah, so, y'know, from all the songfics you've done, you should be like... the songfic queen or something...

Tyson: nods

Eternal-Eclipse: Nah, I know there are people who've written better songfics than I have. I'm bad at this, I just write to express myself. I'm bad, right? asks the readers RIGHT?!

Max: I'm correct, right? asks the readers as well RIGHT?!

R R.

THANKS!  
  
Jaa!


End file.
